For wireless communication, as a communication standard for both the transmitting side and the receiving side to communicate using a plurality of channels, a multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) protocol is proposed. Further, research and development for the practical use of multi-user MIMO acquired by partially making the MIMO into multi-users has been in active progress.
In order to implement this communication environment with a semiconductor device, two oscillation signals having different frequencies need to be supplied to an IQ signal generator generating an IQ modulation signal required by a transmitter or receiver. However, when the transmission paths of these two oscillation signals are established in parallel, a problem such as crosstalk can occur between the transmission paths.
Further, a change-over switch needs to be provided in a plurality of provided IQ signal generators in order to switch and supply the two oscillation signals to the transmitters and receivers, but problems such as crosstalk occurs between change-over switches which are close to each other.